Jitterbug
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Gokudera accepte enfin un rendez-vous avec Yamamoto et ce dernier à prévus de passer par toute les étapes d'un rendez-vous amoureux. Traduction d'un doujinshis du même nom.


**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont à Akira Amano et l'histoire de cette fiction n'est pas à moi non plus car c'est la traduction et la mise en fiction du doujinshis « Jitterbug » que l'ont peut trouver sur Youtube.

**Note**: voilà je m'essaie à la traduction de doujinshis avec celui là écrit pour eric clutter, merci d'ailleurs de m'avoir corriger. J'espère que cela te plaira et que c'est pas trop mal.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Yamamoto sirotait son jus de fruit en écoutant ses camarades de classes discuter de rendez- vous. Le gardien de la pluie n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention, jusqu'à se ce que Gokudera passe devant la salle de classe, il lui fit un signe de la main mais le gardien de la tempête l'ignora et Yamamoto se frotta la tête, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami l'ignorait.

_Et toi Yamamoto ?

L'interpellé revint sur terre.

_Umh ?

_Où es que tu vas avec ta petite amie d'habitude ?

_Huh ? Fit très intelligemment le baseballeur.

_Idiot, si Yamamoto était en couple, les filles seraient dévastées. Répondit un autre garçon de la classe. Les filles étaient justement entrain d'écouter la conversation.

_Personne ne peux être plus idiot du baseball que lui. Fit un autre garçon en rigolant.

_Tu pourrais te joindre à notre groupe de rendez-vous parfois.

_Tu ne te joins jamais à nous, mec.

_La prochaine fois. Répondit Yamamoto en souriant comme d'habitude.

__Je n'ai jamais eu... de rendez vous._

Cependant, en regardant Gokudera parler avec Tsuna, le sportif réfléchit quelques secondes.

_Peut-être que je vais inviter quelqu'un la prochaine fois.

Fit-il sous les cris d'étonnement des jeunes filles de la classe.

Plus tard.

_Non. Fit Gokudera de manière catégorique en ôtant sa cigarette.

_Umh ? Je ne t'ai même pas encore demandé. Fit Yamamoto assit à côté de l'italien.

_Tu veux aller à un rendez vous avec moi, vrai ? Nous sommes pas censé en avoir un. Dit Gokudera.

_Oh, tu as écouté notre conversation ?

_Idiot ! N'emploie pas des termes vulgaires ! Tu as crée l'agitation dans la classe et je n'ai pas pût m'empêcher d'entendre ce qui se passait. Répondit Gokudera avec énervement.

_D'ailleurs pourquoi je voudrais sortir avec toi comme deux gars errant sans but ?

Mais l'italien fut étonné de voir Yamamoto se mettre face contre terre et la main en signe de prière.

_S'il te plait, accepte un rendez vous avec moi.

_Je viens de te dire que...

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase car le gardien de la pluie releva soudainement la tête.

_Je...Je veux aller dans différents endroits avec Gokudera. Fit Yamamoto en regardant l'italien droit dans les yeux.

Le gardien de la tempête avait le regard de quelqu'un au pied du mur et commençais à transpirer. Finalement il préféra abdiquer.

_Seulement sous certaines conditions.

_Oui ! Fit joyeusement Yamamoto en se relevant dans un « Hourra ! ».

_Nous faisons ça samedi ?

_Quand ? Demanda l'italien.

_Vers la fin de le matinée.

Samedi.

__Et pour samedi, j'ai précisé trois conditions: Un: aucune tolérance en ce qui concerne les retards._

__Deux: Quel que soit le moment aucune démonstration d'affection en public._

__Trois: Nous devons nous déguiser et cacher nos identités. _

Pensa Gokudera qui avait les cheveux attaché, une casquette ainsi qu'une paire de lunette de soleil. Même si il dissimulait son identité, le gardien de la tempête attirait néanmoins le regards de deux filles qui le prenait pour une nouvelle idole ou quelques chose dans le genre. L'italien se dit qu'il ne restait plus que quatre seconde avant que le gardien de la pluie ne soit en retard.

_3,2,1._

___Désolé Gokudera !

_Tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler par mon nom, idiot ! Les gens vont...

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase et resta bouche bée devant ce qu'il voyait: Yamamoto portait un costume de dinosaure comme ceux des dessins animés. Tout le monde le regardait, c'était donc loin d'être discret.

_Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. Fit il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Une bande de gamins m'avait attrapé.

_Tu es stupideeee ! Hurla Gokudera en lui mettant un coup de poing dans le menton. Il le saisit ensuite par le col du costume.

_Idiot ! N'étais tu pas sensé porter des vêtements qui n'attirent pas l'attention ?

_Es ce que j'attire l'attention ? Demanda bêtement le baseballeur.

_Yamamoto-kun ? Et Gokudera-kun ? Fit Kyoko qui passait par là avec Hana faisant se figer l'italien. Les deux décidèrent de partir et allèrent dans un café dans lequel Yamamoto enleva son costume.

_ Où nous allons nous maintenant ? Demanda Gokudera, qui était déjà fatigué.

_J'ai fait l'effort de demander à mes amis le parcours d'un rendez-vous. Fit Yamamoto, il sortit une feuille et se mit à la lire:

_Laisse moi voir...Bowling, cinéma, karaoke, restaurant et ensuite l'inviter au Love hotel.

Ps: Vérifie si tu as toujours de l'argent sur toi.

_Il semblerait que tes amis manquent de cervelle. De toute façons nous allons rayer la dernière. Dit Gokudera.

_Gokudera, Je veux essayer de le faire avec Gokudera dans différentes situations.

_Ok, oublie ça ! Répondit Gokudera avec énervement.

Au bowling.

_Je jouais plutôt bien quand je suis venus avec les membres de l'équipe la dernière fois. Dit Yamamoto en s'apprêtant à lancer.

_Oh vraiment ? Répondit le gardien de la tempête en baillant.

__Ça y est, je vais enfin pouvoir montrer à Gokudera que je ne suis pas seulement bon en baseball._

___J'arrive ! Cria le gardien de la pluie en lançant la boule de bowling d'une telle force qu'elle ne toucha même pas le sol et percuta les quilles. Il venait de la lançer de la même manière qu'une balle de baseball.

_Tu...Commença Gokudera, effrayé. Tu es censé faire rouler la boule ! Idiot !

_Es ce que j'ai frappé trop fort ? Demanda Yamamoto en se frottant la tête d'un air idiot.

_Tu restes juste fidèle au baseball dans ces moments là ! Fit Gokudera avec énervement.

_Désolé.

_Gokudera-chan ?

_Hey, c'est vraiment Gokudera-chan ! Dit un élève de la classe qui se trouvait à côté d'eux, ce qui fit figer une nouvelle fois l'italien.

_Le timing parfait ! Les filles vont bientôt venir, vous nous rejoignez ?

_A la prochaine. Dit Gokudera en tirant Yamamoto derrière lui.

Au cinéma.

Les deux gardiens étaient assis devant un film. Yamamoto rougit légèrement.

__Ouah sa ressemble à un rendez-vous._

Mais le film ne le passionnait pas vraiment et il commençait à s'endormir. Mais la main de Gokudera saisissant sa manche le réveilla instantanément et le fit rougir.

_..._Gokudera ?_

Puis il fût surpris quand il vit Gokudera pleurer en regardant le film.

__Des larmes d'émotions ? Pourquoi ?_

Le gardien de la tempête cacha son visage contre l'épaule de Yamamoto.

__Bien...Je pourrais compter ça comme quelque chose de mignon._

Au karaoke.

__Cependant, c'est comment un rendez-vous doit être, après tout ? Un espace limité !_

Pensa Yamamoto pendant que Gokudera feuilletait le catalogue de chanson.

_Je ne connais aucune chansons à la mode.

_Hey Gokudera... Commença le baseballeur en se rapprochant de l'italien, le collant presque.

_Hey, tu sais ce qu'est cette chose ? Demanda le gardien de la tempête en désignant la caméra qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

__Merdeee._

Finalement, Gokudera lança une chanson et pris le micro.

_Très bien ! Entré ! Ok, j'ai toujours voulus m'entrainer à cette chanson puisque je veux l'exécuter devant le Juudaime. C'est bien, Yamamoto peut en avoir un aperçus.

Derrière lui la chanson Ioop s'afficha sur l'écran ( c'est sa character song). Devant les paroles de la chansons, louant son boss, Yamamoto tomba sans force sur la table.

Dans le parc.

_Ah...Je me sens bien. Fit Gokudera en s'étirant.

_C'était bien à entendre. Répondit Yamamoto.

__Il ne voulait pas chanter une autre chanson._

_Comment c'était pour toi ? J'ai fais ce que tu voulais et j'ai passé la journée avec toi Yamamoto. Satisfait ? Demanda Hayato en se tournant vers lui.

Le gardien de la pluie lui fit un grand sourire mais pas aussi joyeux que d'habitude.

_C'était amusant...Vraiment amusant...Mais...

Il posa ses mains ainsi que sa tête sur les épaules de l'italien.

_Je suis maintenant privé de Gokudera. Laisse moi me recharger s'il te plait.

_Qu'es que tu fais ? Idiot. Dit le gardien de la tempête en riant.

_Ok rentrons à la maison.

_Ok, Hey, je peux rester chez toi ce soir ?

_Ne pousse pas ! Reste loin de moi ! Je n'ai pas dit que tu pouvais venir !

_Il fait noir ici. Constata Yamamoto qui pensait que personne ne les verraient.

_AH .

Un cris de plaisir les fit stopper, ils se retournèrent pour entendre des bruits du style: « ah non... » ou encore « Nn...Arrête ça ». provenant des buissons.

_Que...Fit Gokudera gêné.

Yamamoto se frotta l'arrière de la tête un peu gêné aussi.

_Ah oui ici c'est...Le parc qui attire les couples en raison du manque de rues éclairées.

En effet plusieurs couples étaient entrain de s'embrasser sur les bancs du parc.

_Toi ! C'est pour quoi tu m'as emmenée ici ? Demanda Gokudera en le choppant par le col.

_Non mec, ne te méprend pas s'il te plait.

_Alors nous devrions les laissez m...

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase car Yamamoto lui attrapa le poignet et le fit tomber dans un buisson.

_Qu'es ce que tu...!

_Pourquoi ne le faisons nous pas aussi ?

Demanda Yamamoto à quelques centimètre du visage de Gokudera.

_Idi...Nn !

Yamamoto l'embrassa et ses mains passèrent sous le tee shirt, caressent le torse de l'italien.

_Arrête ça idiot...Ne fait pas ça ici...

_C'est vrai tes vêtements vont se salir si nous faisons ça ici. Dit Yamamoto en se relevant de Gokudera. Il sortit son costume de dinosaure de son sac et le montra à l'italien.

_Plaçons nous la dessus.

_Nn...Mmm. Fais pas ça. Fit le gardien de la tempête tandis que celui de la pluie léchait son intimité

_J'ai n'ai apporté aucun lubrifiant avec moi...Donne moi un peu de temps. Répondit Yamamoto. Gokudera contenait ses gémissements avec sa main.

_Aaaaah !

Le cris de plaisir provenant des buissons d'à côté les choquèrent quelques instant tous les deux. Ils continuèrent d'entendre des mots comme: « ici » ou encore « pas là ».

_Ouah, ils le font vraiment durement.

Yamamoto enfonça deux doigts dans l'intimité de l'italien. Il posa sa main sur la bouche de Gokudera en se collant dans son dos.

_Regarde...Si Gokudera n'est pas prudent les gens de l'autre côté pourraient l'entendre.

_!

Yamamoto commença par le pénétrer et Gokudera gémit.

_Ah c'est chaud...Mais ça semble être un peu serré ? Es tu nerveux ? Gokudera.

_Tait toi. Chuchota l'italien. Fais le et fini le plus vite possible.

_J'y vais .

Le gardien de la pluie accentua ses mouvement de vas et viens.

_Génial ! D'être capable de les voir en ville. Fit Yamamoto allongé sur le dos en regardant les étoiles tandis que que l'italien lui tournait le dos, se remettant de se qu'ils venaient de faire plus tôt.

_Gokudera tu connais le nom de cette étoile ? Demanda-t-il en pointant le ciel.

Ce denier ne répondit pas.

_Allons dans un endroit dégagé pour voir les étoiles la prochaine fois.

_...Les étoiles en Italie sont plus jolies.

_Umh ?

_...Rien, même si nous allons nulle part. Juste derrière la maison, c'est bon avec moi.

Puis Gokudera ajouta sans se retourner:

_Ça ne m'ennuie pas de passer du temps avec toi.

_Mmm moi aussi ! Dit Yamamoto en souriant. Gokudera est si timide à l'extérieur je ne peux même pas obtenir un bon goût...N'y entendre les gémissements sexy que tu fais...

Il se prit un coup sur la tête par le gardien de la tempête. Le japonais lui saisit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

_Mais je suis réellement heureux d'être avec toi.

_Idiot...

Sur le chemin du retour.

_Les moustiques. Fit Gokudera.

_Umh ? Moustiques ? Dépêchons nous et allons à la maison alors.

_A qui la faute à ton avis ? Rétorqua l'italien, énervé.

Ils ne rendirent pas compte que Hana, en vélo, les vit passer en se tenant la main.

_Singes. Je devrais peut-être les faire chanter...

* * *

Voila merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
